The Golden Prince
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Thor and Loki are married and have a son but he is stolen and is given to the Potters. They couldn't find him and Loki turned bitter. 14 years later Loki attacks New York. But is put on probation with the Avengers when Heimdall tells him his son is fighting for his life in a graveyard. How will Harry Potter take it when Loki turns up? Warning: Big HAREM, Percy Jackson


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Thor and Loki are married and have a son but he is stolen and is given to the Potters. They couldn't find him and Loki turned bitter. 14 years later Loki attacks New York. But is put on probation with the Avengers when Heimdall tells him his son is fighting for his life in a graveyard. How will Harry Potter take it when Loki turns up? Will Harry tell Loki he knows everything but who kidnapped him?

* * *

 _ **Loki/Thor/Jane/Tony/Bruce/Pepper/Skye/Darcy**_

* * *

 _ **Harry/Big Harem/Really Big Name**_

* * *

 _Crossover: Harry Potter/Thor/Avengers/Percy Jackson_

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Asgard…1990_

* * *

Thor and Loki had been married for years and they had a good marriage. They both found out Loki's heritage but Thor hadn't turned on Loki but stuck by him when Loki was lost about who he was. That was the time they fell in love.

Now Loki was giving birth to their child. Thor could hear his husbands cries from outside the door. He was with his father waiting for the baby to arrive. His mother was in with Loki with Eir.

They had been waiting for hours till they heard the sounds of a baby crying. Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thor you can come in", Queen Frigga says

Thor goes in to see Loki holding a bundle in his arms. He looked tired but looked at Thor with a sigh.

"You have an heir Thor. Our little boy", Loki says with tears in his eyes

Thor looked at the little boy he had blonde hair and green eyes a perfect mixture of both Thor and Loki.

"What shall we name him?" Thor asks

"How about Magnus?" Loki asks

"I like it. Welcome to the world Prince Magnus Sverre Lokhi Thorson", Thor says

"He is perfect you two congratulations", King Odin says, "I will announce his birth immediately"

Everyone celebrated for days and Prince Magnus was at the feast two days after his birth in his mothers arms. Everyone had given Loki greedy looks. There was muttering all around the hall.

"That thing can't be Thor's", a female says

"What did you say Amora?" Thor asks his eyes flashing dangerously

"Loki cheated on you Thor! That bastard can't be yours he doesn't even look anything like you!" Amora says

"Magnus is my son. And show some respect to my Consort and son! You have stepped over a line Amora", Thor says his eyes flashing dangerously

Loki was keeping Magnus close to his chest.

"You married a monster!" Lorelei says

"My Consort is not a monster!", Thor roars

"Enough! My son Loki is not a monster and Magnus is both Thor and Loki's making him second in line to the throne. Guards! Take Lady Amora and Lady Lorelei out", King Odin says sternly

They do so.

"Anyone who had anything to say about my sons or grandson speak now!" King Odin booms

The guests in the halls all shake their heads. And Odin lets the feast continue. That night Loki put Magnus in the nursery.

"I love you my son. You will be a great warrior as well as having a brilliant mind and magic", Loki says kissing his sons forehead

Thor and Loki where asleep in the other room when two cloaked figures come into the nursery.

"Lets get this brat out of Asgard and the line of Asgard will be pure again", one says

"Yes this brat is a bastard and a monster so lets get going", the other says picking up the baby

They travel the Dark Paths to they end up on Midgard. They followed rumours to a house in Godric's Hollow and lay the baby on the doorstep.

"Have you shielded him?" one asks

"Yes. Heimdall will never see him", the second one says

"Good. Hopefully they will believe he is dead. After all we left his blood in his crib", the first one says

"Then let us depart before someone suspects our clones", the second one says

They knock on the door and then the two vanish into the night.

Lily Potter heard a knock on the door and went to answer it and was shocked to find a baby on the doorstep. She rushes to the bad and holds him gently knowing he can't be more then a couple of days old. She had just lost her son two days ago.

"James!" Lily calls

"What is it Lils?" James asks

"Someone put a baby on our doorstep. He is only days old", Lily says showing him the baby

"We need to bring him to an orphanage", James says

"No! We can keep him. We will blood adopt him and he will have our blood in his veins. We can put a glamour on his hair and make it black. His eyes are so much like mine we don't have to change them", Lily says

"Lily it is too soon", James says

"He can he loved by us James! He might not get that in an orphanage! We already have a nursey as it is!" Lily says

"What about the questions we will get?" James asks

"Nobody knows I had a stillborn. We tell everyone we didn't have time to get to St Murgo's for the birth!" Lily says

"Fine Lily. But we will have to blood adopt him before he is seen by anyone", James says

"The Nation will help us. King Ragnok will keep this a secret", Lily says

"Then lets go", James says

They go to the Nation and King Ragnok was happy to help both of them and he conducted the blood adoption and soon the once named Magnus Sverre Thorson was Harald James Sirius Remus George Philip Potter or Harry Potter who would soon to be known as the boy-who-lived…

* * *

 _14-15 years later…Graveyard_

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he was now fighting Voldemort again. And had returned to full body. Harry really knew he should have used his powers to stop this from happening. Before now.

He had found out all about his heritage thanks to the goblins when he was 13. He knew he was blood adopted by James and Lily Potter so he got all those inheritances and creature inheritances. He had them active at Gringotts when he found out he was from one of his mothers Lily a Part High Elf, Part Blood Elf, Part Shadow Elf, Part Night Elf, Part Moon Elf, Part Summer Fae, Part Winter Fae, Part Light Veela, Part Dark Veela, Part Wolf-Folk, Part Dryad, Part Elemental, and Part Vanir. From one of his fathers James he was a Part Vampire, Part Draconis, Part Phoenix, Part Star, Part Nymph, Part Demon, Part Fury, Part Warrior, Mischief and Shadow Imp and Part Kitsune. A Kitsune was a fox with nine tails with the tips a different colour from the rest of the body. He was also part goblin since King Ragnok Bloodblade adopted him. He was also a demigod son of Athena, Hera, Persephone, Hecate, Amphitrite, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes and Thanatos. Because he was a son of Poseidon and Amphitrite he was also Part Naiad, Part Mermaid and Part Oceanid. He was also an Angel since Vernon beaten him one day too badly and he died for a few minutes. His wings had been white.

After he saved the stone in first year Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel Blood adopted him too they are Minor gods so the stone was fake so Harry had a good laugh to himself about Dumbledore having the fake stone.

He had helped save demigods so the Olympian Council had given him the Blessing of Olympus which made his white wings turn Black, Silver, Gold, Magenta, Violet and Turquoise. And because he was the mate of Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, Lady Eris, Lady Harmonia, Lady Hemera, Lady Nyx and Zoe Nightshade he had been given godly titles he was the God of Loyalty, Honour, Bravery, Chivalry, Valliance, Courage, Survival, Pain, Life, Selflessness, Leadership, Oaths, Boundaries, Bonds, Technology, Time, Reality, Protection, Mystery, Dedication, Battles, Duels, Intelligence, Shadows, Secrets, Lakes, Rivers, Instincts, Knowing, Hope, Warfare Strategy, Languages, Swordsmanship and Marksmanship. He was also a Minor God of Magic, Mischief, Necromancy, Tricksters, Fire, Earth, Lightning, Thunder and Storms. Patron of the Draconis, Vampires, Furies, Phoenixes and Stars. As he had gotten his magic tested and he was a Mage Tier-Zero and that was the Highest Anyone could go. But a spell was partially blocking it was a blocking spell to make sure he couldn't he seen the Goblins said.

He knew who his real parents where his mother was Loki God of Mischief and Chaos and Thor God of Thunder and Lightning and he was the Crown Prince. He was also by Blood Adoption the Grandson of Queen Elizabeth from her son who was kidnapped Prince George, Prince Andrew's twin. His mother Lily was his daughter but Petunia was adopted. He found out his name was Magnus Sverre Thorson he had the goblins but on paper his name as Magnus Sverre Lokhi Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Godric Salazar Ignotus Charlus Richard John Albert George Philip Arthur William Matthew Lucas Paul Alfred Christopher David Edward Francis Augustus Robert Leopold Peter Alexander Frederick Stuart Octavius Ernest Christian Louis Joseph Bjorn Cerdic Eodred Oskan Nicholas Tiberius Silvanus Fitzroy Charlemagne Apollo Romulus Elijah Cesar Sigurd Asriel Ignatius Theseus Kendrick Rhodes Dunstan Caspian Elliott Galahad Leonidas Achilles Thistle Julius Cyrus Ryuu Darius Alexander Leroy Evander Crete Oberon Dusk Ryuga Shadow Wolfe Tristan Crispin Endeavour Merit Haul Jericho Evan Thorson-Potter-Flamel-Oshiro-Northsun-Highstar-Southstar-Darkblade-Radientnight-Firesparks-Nightblade-Starstorm-Moonrise-Stormhold-Redbird-Beaumont-Cortez-Maxeeternal-Blackthorne-Hawkeye-Purenight-Hellfire-Redwood-Waterlily-Bloodblade. So he could keep both names.

He was also a Dragon Rider to five Dragons and Friend his Dragon's names are Damocles who was a Spirt Dragon, then there was Legacy who was a Shadow Dragon, next was Legend who was a Storm Dragon, next was Beauty who was a Snow Dragon and lastly was Scripio who was a Fire Dragon.

Harry had no way of getting in contact with them so he had to wait for an opportunity to present itself. But since he learnt who his real parents where he decided to make sure he did the best he could without anyone knowing. He had a IQ of 170 so it wasn't that hard to find out Hogwarts didn't offer all the classes one could take for their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S so he was studying everything they did test and some only the Americans tested as he heard that his mother Loki was in New York nearly 2 years ago and caused an invasion. So he knew he would have to go to New York sometime to find answers. He had already been to the USA a few times for Olympus Meetings and meeting his mates.

One of his favourite courses he was working on was Fine Arts, Magical Craftsmanship, Non-Human Languages and Languages as he was an Omnilingualisnm which was the ability to learn any language within a short amount of time. He also worked on Muggle subjects like English, Literature, Maths, Physics, Science, Cooking, Martial Arts, Robotics and Computers.

This year all Harry wanted to do was just study and enjoy himself but he had to be entered in the Triwizard tournament. The challenges weren't really challenging to him. As the Dragon he could talk too with the Beast Speaking ability he had but also because he was a Draconis so he could talk to the Horntail they agreed to put on a show. The Ball he went with one of his mates Daphne Greengrass as his other mates were Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Lilith Moon, Luna Lovegood, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Megan Jones, Eleanor Branstone, Isobel MacDougal, Blaise Zabini, Fred, George and Charlie Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Draco Malfoy, Mackendra, Mackenna and Mackenzie McGonagall, Courtney Winters, Otrera Mace, Propheta Springs, Roxanne Pace, Illiana Pierce, Ivy and Cherry Ollivander, Ravenna Scamander, Lilliandia Kowalski, Liberty Flitwick, Alaska and Nebraska Jewel, Alexandra Meadows, Oliver Wood and the champions Cedric, Fleur and Viktor plus his goddess mates, demigod mates and creatures mates. Ron and Hermione weren't happy with him going with a Slytherin and neither was Ginny. He knew their plan to get them together he was glad he was immune to love potions or lust potions.

Next was the Black Lake wasn't a problem as one of his essence fathers was Poseidon so he could breathe under water but he pretended he needed Gillyweed. And the Merman weren't stupid enough to challenge him as Harry was a Prince of the Seas from Poseidon and Amphitrite.

Now the Maze was easy but he did get a few injuries from saving Cedric. He and Cedric took the cup Harry. They were transported to this ugly Graveyard where Voldemort and Wormtail where waiting. Cedric was knocked out. And Harry was doing his best to protect a vulnerable Cedric.

And that was how he got into his current situation. Duelling Voldemort who had managed to get a few curses in. He was giving Voldemort back with Grey Spells which he could tell Voldemort was surprised at. After all he was meant to be totally Light not Grey. He sent a powerful spell back which he felt something break inside of him.

He ducked another killing curse thanks to his reflexes when a flash of light happens and a figure in armour appears….

* * *

 _Avengers Tower…_

* * *

Loki was thinking about his little Magnus even now after 14 years he still felt that Magnus was alive. He remembered that morning be woke up to find his son missing. His father had sent soldiers throughout Asgard to search for him and Loki and Thor asked Heimdall if he could see their son. Heimdall had said he couldn't. That had many people losing hope since you could really only escape Heimdall's gaze when you are dead or shielded and Magnus was not old enough to be about to shield himself. But Loki knew in his heart Magnus was alive.

He made many mistakes over the years following Magnus's kidnapping. Wrecking Thor's coronation and then invading Midgard. But he was being controlled into taking over Midgard. Lucky his amazing husband was able to stand up to him and the Hulk had stopped the Mind Stone's effect. Thor had explained to everyone that Loki had been controlled.

Thor and him lived on Midgard for now where they were making sure it was protected. They also found they had other mates which were Jane, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Skye and Darcy Lewis. Loki and Thor hadn't told them or any Avenger about Magnus as all it bought up in Loki and Thor was pain.

All the Avengers where out at the moment but Loki dealing with a minor issue. Loki had been feeling off about something all day. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly there was a bright light and Heimdall stood in front of Loki.

"My Prince I have seen Crown Prince Magnus!" Heimdall says

Loki looks shocked for a minute before rushing over to Heimdall.

"Where is he?" Loki demands

"He is currently duelling a Wizard in a Graveyard. You must hurry my Prince he is already injured but is still fighting. But what I saw he is a warrior", Heimdall says

"I now feel the pull. I will go now. Tell Father and Mother what you have seen", Loki orders

"I will my Prince", Heimdall says disappearing

Loki disappears from the Avengers Tower and appears in a Graveyard.  
"Harry Potter you can't fight me forever! You are no match for me! You will bow to me and meet your death!" a voice says

"I will never bow to you! I only bow to people her have earned it! Like the gods! I will only give up when there is nothing left to fight for!" another voice snarls

"Leave my son alone mortal", Loki snarls and throws all the black cloaked men back along with the snake like man

"Who are you?" the snake-like man asks

"I am Prince Loki Odinson. Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim and Consort to Crown Prince Thor!" Loki says

"I will get him. Nothing can hide him from me!" the snake-like man declares

And him and all the cloaked figures all disappear in black smoke.

"Thanks for that Mother. I would have got him. But I was preoccupied", a teen says that had black hair and his eyes

The teen was kneeling next to a boy who was laying on the grass. And waving what Loki realised was a wand.

"You know I am your mother?" Loki asks shocked

"Yes and Thor is my father. The Nation of Goblins have told me many things. And helped me for a while. But I never had a way to contact either of you. Properly. What was I going to do approach you and say 'Hey I am your son'? You would have though I was mad", the teen asks rolling his eyes

"What is the name your were given?" Loki asks

"Harald. I go by Harry though. Harry Potter but when meet with the goblins I have my full name given to include both birth name and blood adopted name. So it is Magnus Sverre Lokhi Harald James Sirius Remus Frank Godric Salazar Ignotius Charlus Richard John Albert George Philip Arthur William Matthew Lucas Paul Alfred Christopher David Edward Francis Augustus Robert Leopold Peter Alexander Frederick Stuart Octavius Ernest Christian Louis Joseph Bjorn Cerdic Eodred Oskan Nicholas Tiberius Silvanus Fitzroy Charlemagne Apollo Romulus Elijah Cesar Sigurd Asriel Ignatius Theseus Kendrick Rhodes Dunstan Caspian Elliott Galahad Leonidas Achillies Thistle Julius Cyrus Ryuu Darius Alexander Leroy Evander Crete Oberon Dusk Ryuga Shadow Wolfe Tristan Crispin Endeavour Merit Haul Jericho Evan Thorson-Potter-Flamel-Oshiro-Northsun-Highstar-Southstar-Darkblade-Radientnight-Firesparks-Nightblade-Starstorm-Moonrise-Stormhold-Redbird-Beaumont-Cortez-Mazeelement-Blackthorne-Hawkeye-Purenight-Hellfire-Redwood-Waterlily-Bloodblade", Harry says, "Its a long name but it is my heritage and the goblins insisted on his last name too which was Bloodblade. Getting all their is names prevented a feud and we did it but drawing surnames and middle names except Thorson and Potter and Magnus, Sverre, James, Sirius and Remus but I go by Harry Potter for short. I was the one to add Wolfe to my name"

Loki could see there was blood on his son.

"Your injured and we should get out of here", Loki says worried

"I have had worse. But I agree. Where do you want to take me and Cedric? Cedric is coming with me", Harry says making no room for arguing

"We are going to Avengers Tower in New York", Loki replies

"You will have to carry Cedric I hurt my leg", Harry says

Loki notices his leg was bleeding from a deep wound.

"Your my first priority", Loki declares

"I am going with you. I can walk and hold your shoulder. I just got to take the cup", Harry says waving his wand and the cup comes to him

Harry gets up and limps over to Loki. Loki had picked Cedric up. Harry put his hand on Loki's shoulder. And Loki immediately teleports them to Avengers Tower. Away from the Graveyard and away from danger for now and Loki had so many, many questions that needed answering…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
